Deepest Love
by Io Europa 2010
Summary: [Sequal to 'Too Far'] Things are changing for the Titans! Starfire's pregnant, and a relationship for Raven is about to blossom! But something will eventually happen that will really change their lives! [RobStar, RaeBB]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Cyborg and Beast Boy busied themselves in the kitchen of Titans Tower, making breakfast for the team. Beast Boy cooked tofu eggs and bacon, while Cyborg made buttermilk pancakes.

"You know, BB," Cyborg said. "Those eggs of yours aren't too bad. They just need a bit of salt!"

"That ruins the whole experience!" the changeling retorted. "You have to relish the tofu taste!" He had a dreamy expression on his face.

"What taste!" the bionic hero exclaimed. "It's like you scrambled the carton and threw away the egg!"

Beast Boy shook his head. "Some people just have no taste!"

The two continued to discuss food and other issues as they cooked the meal.

They had just finished when Robin, Raven, and Starfire entered. Immediately, Beast Boy and Cyborg knew something was amiss; Starfire and Robin were still wearing their sleepwear, while Raven had a troubled expression on her face. The three Titans sat down in the lounge. The two others joined them.

"Are you all okay?" Cyborg asked.

There was no answer. Robin merely sighed and rubbed his left temple, while Starfire shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Raven did nothing.

"Okay." Beast Boy said. "What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" Raven replied.

"Well, in situations like this, I ask you questions and you give me answers, then you ask me questions, and I give you answers. I think I read that in a book somewhere. 'The Book of Friendship' I think it was."

"Might as well tell them." Robin said.

"Tell us what?" Cyborg asked.

"It is about me." Starfire said nervously.

"What's going on?" Beast asked in concern.

"Well, I..."

"Robin didn't do anything bad to you, did he?" the changeling interjected.

"No!" Robin snapped back.

"Then why is she nervous?"

Raven decided to take things into her own hands. "Because she's pregnant!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy stared slack jawed at their teammates.

"Starfire's pregnant!" they said in unison.

"Yes, it is true." the Tamaranian said. "We just found out this morning."

"How?" Beast Boy asked.

"When Robin and I had sex, he..."

"That's not what I..." Beast Boy trailed off, appalled. "Let me guess; the Boy _Blunder_ forgot his rubber, huh?"

"Hey, I was excited, all right?" Robin snapped. "It could have just as easily happened to you!"

"But _I_ wouldn't be in such a rush, unlike you! And just staying in a hotel for _one_ day! What's up with that?"

"It's all _I_ could afford for them, alright?" Raven said. "It wasn't exactly a cheap place!"

"So, this is your fault too, huh?" he asked her, getting up. "This is _rich_. Normally, just the boyfriend is at fault! But not with _us_. Here, friends get involved too in knocking someone up!"

"Now just stop it, Beast Boy!" Cyborg told him, also standing up. "Robin's right, something like this could happen to anyone."

"He's right." Robin challenged, getting to his feet. "So, do us a favor and piss off."

"Say to my face, asshole!" Beast Boy exclaimed, rushing at him.

Raven put up an energy barrier between the two Titans. She and Cyborg then got between them.

"Cut it out, you two!" Cyborg told them.

"This bickering is pointless!" Raven exclaimed. "It won't change anything."

"No, but it'll teach Romeo there a thing or two about responsibility!" Beast Boy said.

"Shut your mouth!" exclaimed Robin.

"STOP IT!" yelled Starfire, who jumped to her feet.

All the Titans stared at her, slack jawed. Never had they seen Starfire _this_ angry before! She was practically fuming, her eyes glowing! After a few deep breathes, the Tamaranian girl calmed down.

"This is supposed to be a joyous occasion! But all of you are acting like clorbags!"

"You're right, Star." Robin finally said, overcoming his shock at Starfire's anger. "I especially gotta get a grip. This _is_ my doing after all."

"And _I'm_ the one that started the argument." Beast Boy said. "Sorry, Robin. I was just upset." The two boys shook hands.

"Much better!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

"Whaddya say we have breakfast?" Cyborg said.

"Sounds good to me." Raven added. "Afterwards, we can talk in a civilized manner about this."

"Good plan, Raven." Robin said as he sat down to breakfast.

The morning had not agreed with him at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After the Titans ate breakfast, Starfire and Robin went to get dressed, while the others cleaned up the kitchen. When they finished, they sat down in the lounge. The other two Titans arrived in the midst of a conversation. When they joined them on the sofa, there was an air of unease and uncertainty in the room.

"So..." Beast Boy began. "What are we going to do now?"

"About what?" Robin asked.

"About Starfire being pregnant. What can we do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"That's right. She stays pregnant until she gives birth."

Starfire shifted apprehensively in her seat.

"Okay, so how do we handle her being pregnant?" the changeling said.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, now that she's delicate, I don't think she should be fighting, right?"

"He's right." Raven said. "Star, I'm afraid you'll have to stay home from now on when there's an emergency."

The Tamaranian swallowed. "Stay at home? While you are all kicking the butt?"

"That's right, Star." Robin told her, patting her on the back. "We can't risk a villain hitting you in such a way that it will hurt our baby."

"'_Our _baby'?" Beast Boy repeated. "Wow, you two sound like parents already!"

"Hey, gotta start somewhere!" Robin replied.

"Concerning that," Raven began, "I think we should prepare for our new little member to stay in the tower. We'll need baby foods and other things. And I think Star ought to change her diet to ensure her baby's health."

"How should I change it?" she asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to look it up."

"Good idea, Rae." Cyborg said. "In the stores, I think I remember seeing books on caring for babies, like when the mother is pregnant and then when they're newborns and stuff like that."

Beast Boy moaned. "Man, what's next, planning a baby shower?"

"What's your problem?" Robin asked him.

"We're superheroes! We're the Teen Titans! And yet, here we are, talking like we're an episode of Martha Stewart or something!"

"In that case, how about you get some drapes for the baby's room?" Cyborg said, smiling.

"Very funny." Beast Boy deadpanned.

"One more thing." Raven said. "As much as I hate to say this, Star, we need to go shopping."

The Tamaranian yelped in joy. "What shall we buy at the mall of shopping!"

"Maternity clothes."

"What is that?" she asked, confused.

"Clothes that are meant to adapt as you get further in pregnancy. What you have on now just won't cut it."

"Is that stuff like sweat pants with those elastic waists that can get real big?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Man, it'll be so weird seeing Star in those!"

"How shall I look?" Starfire asked.

"It's easier if I just showed you." Raven replied. "And for your info Beast Boy, there are also maternity dresses too."

"I know." he answered. "Still, it'll be so weird."

"Can't be any weirder than what Mother Mae Eye dressed us all in." Cyborg said.

"Oh, please do not mention her." Starfire said. "I already feel the trepidation of being a mother myself."

"Don't worry, Star." Robin said. "We're all here to comfort you. Especially me."

Just then, the klaxon alarm went off.

"Trouble!" Cyborg said, pulling up the location on the computer. The Titans gathered around him.

"Wonderful." Raven deadpanned. "Mumbo." She still had memories of when the magician transformed her into a rabbit. Her weirdest dreams involved that situation.

"Let's get him!" Robin said. "Titans, go!"

They all ran for the door, but then Robin stopped. "Wait!"

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"Remember, you must stay here!"

"But Robin, it is only the Mumbo!"

"I know, but we can't take the chance! You must stay here, okay?"

"Okay." she growled.

She stared as the other Titans went for the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It had only been five minutes since the Titans had left, but Starfire was already beginning to feel abandoned. Her pet, Silkie, was asleep in her room. She knew better not to disturb the mutant silkworm.

She sat on the couch and stared at the monitor. It showed a map; Mumbo's location was highlighted in one spot, the Titans location in another. And here she was, stuck at home.

She walked to the console and turned off the monitor, then laid on the couch again.

She started off by laying on her side, but then switched to her back.

Staring at the ceiling, she placed one hand by her head, the other on her belly. Presently, she began to rub it with her hand, as if comforting her unborn child.

"Why did I do this?" she said aloud. "I am a young warrior, a Teen Titan. I should be fighting along side my friends, not worrying about a child!"

She turned on her side again. "I am a disgrace! I let my passions take over my judgment. I allowed myself to become pregnant! And now my friends must do battle without me!"

She sat up and began to cry, burying her face in her hands. "By X'Hal, what have I done!"

She spent about five minutes weeping before regaining her equanimity. Her face was streaked with tears, her bangs matted and moist.

"I will not loose control of myself!" she declared to herself.

She took a few deep breathes, then made her way to the kitchen; an urge to eat came upon her. She rummaged in the refrigerator for any leftovers, particularly her Tamaranian dishes. She found a few and took them into the lounge. Then, she decided on a few more items to add to her "snack".

She found a box of burritos in the freezer. She took about five of them and placed them on a plate. While she heated them up in the microwave, she also took out a few cans of soda. When the microwave beeped, she removed the plate, and took it and her drinks to the table where she set her food down.

Starfire then found the remote for the TV and looked for something to watch. She settled on her favorite daytime soap opera. She then began her feast, eating rather sporadically as she watched the show.

It had been an hour since the alarm had sounded when the other Titans returned.

"We're home, Star!" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, and we brought some victory pizza!" Cyborg added, setting the box on the counter.

"Most glorious!" Starfire said, her mouth full.

"Is everything all right Star?" Robin asked her.

"Yes it is, why?"

"You left a little mess in the kitchen." Raven observed. She saw an empty box of burritos, as well as empty Tupperware containers in the sink.

"Oh yes, _that_." she said, standing up.

Cyborg eyed the scene in disbelief. "I just bought those burritos! I haven't had a chance to have any yet! And there had to be, what...a couple of dozen in them in there!"

"Apologies, friend Cyborg!" Starfire said. "I was rather hungry after being distressed of not being able to help any of you in battle."

"Without a doubt!" Raven said. "It looks like you had enough for three meals here!"

"Well, I _do_ have nine stomachs. And they _all_ were feeling the hunger!"

"So I see." Robin remarked. "Well, think you got room for some pizza?"

She smiled at him. "Only if we have mustard!"

"No problem there!" Beast Boy said, tossing Starfire a bottle. She squealed in delight.

Late that night, Robin joined Starfire in her room. She was already in her pajamas.

"Feeling any better?" he asked her.

"Emotionally, yes." she replied, sitting down on the bed. "But physically, not so well."

"From the pregnancy?"

"I do not believe so. I think it is from my snacking earlier."

"Really? Sounds like indigestion."

"It might be. I feel...the gas, I believe."

"Oh, I see." Robin made way for the door.

"Please Robin, stay with me?" Starfire pleaded.

"Um, sure." he said, uncomfortably. He sat next to Starfire, hoping that nothing bad would happen. He was elated, though, when she lovingly leaned against him.

"What do you think of us becoming parents at such a young age?" she said.

"Well," he began, "It is awkward, and unusual. But I think we can manage."

"You are not troubled by it?" she asked, letting out a burp.

"Sort of. But I'm not letting it trouble me too much."

Starfire burped again. "Do you suppose that we can raise our baby here in the Tower?"

"I don't know. We'll have to ask the others."

"Must we?" She then let out another monumental belch. Robin was perturbed.

"Well, we don't want to spring out any surprises, do we?"

"No, I suppose not." she muttered, sounding as if distracted by something. "Um, now that you mention surprises..." She trailed off, standing up and walking to her window to open it.

It took all but a second for Robin to identify the new smell in the room. He made for the door, suppressing a gag. "I think I'll go now!" he said.

"But Robin, do you not wish to stay and talk? I have opened a window!"

"Maybe later." he said.

Starfire blocked his exit. "Robin, you used to find me appealing. I took great efforts in serenading you, while you were oozing with charm. What is different now?"

"Well, your serenading has a different sound to it, and you're oozing something, but it sure as hell ain't charm!"

Starfire nodded, a gloomy expression on her face. "I suppose I would feel the same way about you if you were also...gassy."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "But I wouldn't take it personally. It's something that people just need to handle on their own."

Starfire smiled. "I will not be upset then." She kissed him. "Good night, Robin!"

"Night, Star!" he said as he left the room.

Starfire closed the door and sighed. Then, a fresh dose of the pungent aroma was in the air again. Starfire was irritated.

"Tamaranian food never does this to me! Perhaps I should not eat as many burritos as I did today!"

She laid down in bed, hoping for her symptoms to pass... literally.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next morning was partly cloudy, with tepid weather. The days were getting noticeably warmer; summer was on the way.

Raven was in the hallway admiring the daylight when she was startled by Beast Boy rushing past her.

"What's your hurry?" she asked.

"I gotta go!" he blurted out.

"Go?"

"Yeah, you know, pee!"

"Why do you always wait until the last minute to take a piss, Beast Boy?"

"I never have to go when I wake up. But after I get dressed and everything, then it hits me!"

"I see. Well, don't wet yourself."

"I'm trying not to!" he yelled as he ran to the bathroom. Raven rolled her eyes.

At the restroom, Beast Boy was horrified to see that the door was locked.

"Who's in there!" he screamed.

"It is I, Starfire." came the reply.

'Not again!' Beast Boy thought. "Can you hurry it up?"

"It is not too pleasant in here! Perhaps later?"

"Star, I'm gonna pee myself if I don't get in there! Pleeeeeease!"

"Hold on!" she replied.

Beast Boy heard the toilet flush as well as the sink water running. That made him even more desperate. Then, he swore he heard Starfire spraying something.

"Come on, Star! I don't care what air smells like! Just let me in!"

"Very well, Beast Boy. But I have warned you!"

With that, the door opened. Beast Boy rushed past Starfire and to the toilet. He didn't even wait for the Tamaranian to close the door before unzipping his pants. Starfire quickly managed to tear her gaze from the changeling and close the door. Her face burned red as she quickly made her way to the lounge.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief. "Ahhh! This is bliss!" he said to himself.

Then, he noticed something odd; it was the smell.

"Man, it's only this bad after Cyborg's had a dozen burritos..." He trailed off, realizing _who_ was responsible _this time_.

"OH...MY...GOD."

Beast Boy realized from that moment on, he could never think of girls the same way again.

Breakfast was well underway when the Titans finally all convened in the kitchen. Cyborg had prepared a number of buttermilk waffles, as well as some sausage and maple flavored bacon.

Starfire welcomed the aroma. "Your meal smells most appetizing, Cyborg!" she remarked.

"Only the best for the best of the best!" he proudly proclaimed.

"Nice." Raven deadpanned. "Bacon with the syrup already in it."

"Interested?" Cyborg asked.

"Maybe just a bite or two." she replied. "I gotta watch my figure."

Beast Boy, meanwhile, helped himself to his cereal, with soy milk. Starfire perceived the changeling, and so approached him.

"Please do not tell anyone else about this morning, okay?" she whispered.

"Sure thing, Star." he replied, also whispering. "I'm trying to put it out of my mind already."

"You are not offended by it?"

"Hey, everyone potties! Besides, what goes on in the bathroom _stays_ in the bathroom."

"Thank you, friend!"

She gave him a quick hug before returning to her seat. Cyborg was now serving the Titans their breakfast.

After the meal, Cyborg was busy cleaning the kitchen up, while the rest of the team discussed the day's plans.

"So, what's on our agenda today?" Beast Boy asked.

"Shopping." Robin said.

"What!"

"You heard me. We're going out shopping."

"Why? We got enough food, and we're good on movies and games."

"It's for Starfire."

"Huh?"

"We need to get her maternity clothes, for one thing." he explained. "And a few baby items won't hurt either."

"Yes, about that." said Raven. "Where do you eventually plan on raising the baby?"

"Perhaps here, in the tower." Starfire said. "Is that okay with all of you?"

"Fine with me!" Cyborg said. "I'll teach the little guy all about cars, TVs, technology..."

Beast Boy interrupted him. "I'll teach him about girls, kicking butt, the benefits of tofu, how to master the Gamestation..."

The two Titans went back and forth with an ever increasing list of things to teach the baby. Raven had enough.

"Hold on, both of you!" she yelled. "First off, there's an equal chance that Starfire's baby will be a girl, got that Beast Boy?"

"Yeah." he said sheepishly. "So, I guess _you_ can teach her about guys, huh?"

"That's not the point." she said. "Secondly, I think the parents ought to be responsible for the education of the baby."

"You mean me and Starfire, right Raven?" asked Robin, who was caught off guard.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"But you have no problem raising the baby in Titans Tower, right?"

"None at all. Just keep it out of my room."

"No problem." he said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Well, Star, that settles that."

"I am most thankful for your hospitality, friends!" Starfire said joyously.

"Hey, we're all a family!" Cyborg remarked. "Way I see it, we're _all _in this together."

"Yeah, Titans together!" Beast Boy added.

"Then it's settled." Robin said. "Okay Titans, let's go shopping!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The Titans had gone to one of the brand new malls in Jump City. Construction had only been finished a week ago, so the place had a fresh appearance and smell to it.

"Here we go." said Robin as they approached what seemed an appropriate store.

It had a number of maternity items in it, such as clothing and accessories.

"Raven, can you go with Star so you can help her pick something out?"

"Sure." the mystic replied. "What about you?"

"I'm gonna see what other stuff would be ideal for us."

Nodding, Raven and Starfire entered the store. The boys continued their walk through the mall.

"So, what are we looking for?" Beast Boy asked.

"Stuff." Robin replied.

"That's a pretty broad category, Robin." Cyborg remarked. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"Okay, baby stuff."

"So that narrows it down to, what, about a dozen department stores?"

"Look, I don't know what to get!"

"Then let's think about." Cyborg said calmly. "Now, we'll have to prioritize first."

"Meaning?" Beast Boy asked.

"We get the important stuff now." Robin explained. "Later, we can get the extras."

"Exactly!" said Cyborg. The three Titans set out on their quest.

In the clothing department, Raven and Starfire browsed through the maternity section, seeking out clothes that Starfire liked.

"Star, do you mind if I ask you something?" Raven said in a low tone of voice.

"What is it, friend Raven?" she replied.

"Well, I'm sure you're aware of all the pains, frustrations, and stress that come with child bearing, as well as child birth, right?"

"Yes...well, not entirely. But I do have a good idea."

"Okay, we better get some stuff for you to read about it. Anyway, I was wondering what it is about Robin that made you want to go through all this? I mean, I'm sure you knew of the risks when you two were...making love."

"Yes, I knew there was a risk."

"So, what is it about Robin that makes him worth all the trouble that you'll have to go through?"

Starfire pondered her answer.

Meanwhile, the boys had entered another section of the store. They were mostly alone, so Cyborg decided on a subject to bring up with Robin.

"Robin, I gotta ask you something."

"What?" he replied.

"Is Starfire worth all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"What exactly is it about her that you see that makes you perfectly willing to go through parenthood, especially at this stage in your life?"

Robin considered his answer.

"There is something about Robin's personality that I like." Starfire said. "Despite his behavior when we first battled Slade, I felt drawn to him. He has a kind heart, one of gold. He is somewhat insecure now, but that is because he is young."

"So, is his golden heart all there is to him?" Raven asked.

"Well, there is more." Starfire replied.

"She's a great person to be with." Robin said. "She's very friendly, not to mention soothing."

"But you two seem so different!" Beast Boy retorted. "You just don't seem compatible!"

"Opposites attract, Beast Boy." remarked Cyborg. "I'm sure that's how it is with you, right Robin?"

"Yeah, I think that's it." he said. "But there's more than that, obviously."

"His appearance is enthralling." Starfire said, dreamily. "I felt that way about him especially after my transformation. I admire how well built he is, and how powerful a fighter he can be!"

"So, looks do it for you?" Raven said, managing to keep her emotions in check.

"Oh, that is not all that does it for me!" the Tamaranian replied.

"Did you ever notice her eyes?" Robin said, reminiscing. "They're so innocent, doe like. And those eyelashes! Incredible!"

"So, the eyes have it, huh?" Beast Boy said, smiling.

"Well...I wouldn't share this with just anyone, but her legs are great too."

"Whoa!" Cyborg exclaimed. "That's a bit much Robin!"

"Hey, you asked!" he replied.

"Yeah, so go on!" Beast Boy pleaded. "I want to hear more!"

"More to dream about, I bet." Cyborg muttered.

"It is a combination, I suppose." said Starfire. "The great personality and the appearance are what do it for me. I also feel as if I can trust him fully."

"And that's enough for you?" Raven asked.

"For me it is. It is rather difficult to put into words, Raven. I can best describe Robin as the type of man that makes my heart flutter, my breath quicken, and that makes me want to get down on my knees and thank X'Hal that I am a woman!"

Raven stared at her with widened eyes. "Can't say it much better than that, I suppose." she said, resuming her search for dresses.

"Her shining personality and sexy looks do it for me." Robin said. "I feel there's nothing I can hold back from her."

Beast Boy was practically drooling. "Anything else?" he said, absentmindedly.

"You might want to wrap it up, Robin." Cyborg said. "He looks like he might wet himself."

"Hey, shut up!" the changeling retorted.

"That's okay, Cy." Robin laughed. "I'll finish. In the end, Starfire just makes my heart all fluttery, makes me breathe faster, and just makes me want to get on my knees and thank God I'm a man!"

The two titans stared at him, slack jawed. "Okay, let's agree never to have this conversation again." Cyborg remarked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Beast Boy awoke in his room, feeling refreshed. He still smelled faintly of the body wash he used last night when he showered.

He admired the scene outside his window. "Days like this make me glad I'm alive!" he said aloud.

He went to his dresser to get out his uniform, when he noticed something about his reflection; there was a stain on his shorts, right on his crotch.

"What!" he exclaimed.

He examined the stain and immediately knew what it was.

"Damn it, Robin! This is your fault! Talking about Starfire like that! Well, I hope he got stains on his shorts too!"

He took out a fresh pair of underwear and a uniform, stripped naked, and tossed the stained shorts and underwear in his laundry basket. He then applied deodorant, and got dressed.

After putting on his shoes and socks, Beast Boy went into the hallway and made his way to the lounge. There, he saw only Cyborg and Robin.

"Hey, dudes! What's up?"

"Nothing much." Cyborg replied. "Just making some breakfast burritos."

"I thought Star ate all of them?"

"No, just the ones for lunch and dinner. These are different."

"Well, don't overdo it on them, okay?"

"Sure!" he laughed.

Beast Boy helped himself to a glass of water. After he did so, he went to the pantry for his breakfast cereal. But before he could take it off the shelf, he felt a sensation he was all too familiar with.

"Be right back!" he said as he walked out swiftly.

As soon as he was in the hallway, Beast Boy ran like a bat out of hell to the bathroom. But when he arrived, the door was locked!

"Starfire, you in there!" he yelled.

"No, it's me, Raven!" came the reply.

"Raven? What are you doing in there?"

"Can't you tell? I'm showering!"

"In the morning?"

"I was busy last night. I was too tired to shower, so I'm doing it right now."

"You gonna be long?"

"I'm halfway done. Why?"

"I gotta pee!"

"Oh for the love of...! Why can't you be an animal and just piss outside?"

"My powers don't work like that! If I'm in pain or gotta use the bathroom, I can't keep up the concentration to be an animal!"

"And you can't hold it?"

"No!"

There was silence for a few minutes. Then Beast Boy had an inspiration.

"Why don't you unlock the door and let me use the toilet, while you just stay in the shower?"

"Are you crazy? I'm not doing that!"

"Come on! It's not like I'm taking a crap! I'll have my back to you anyway, and you'll be behind the curtain. Besides, that way, I don't interrupt your shower!"

Raven considered his plan. "Alright, but you don't come in until I say so, got it!"

"Got it!"

"Okay, I'm going to use my powers to unlock the door. Ready?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, on three! One...two...three!"

Raven's powers flashed for an instant. Outside, Beast Boy saw the door was unlocked.

He opened it and quickly closed it behind him. Struggling, he managed to get to the toilet.

Raven, not wishing to listen to Beast Boy's activities, covered her ears and hummed softly to herself. As she did so, she somehow managed to continue washing her hair.

Beast Boy felt blissful relief when he finished and flushed the toilet.

"All better!" he said to himself as he washed his hands.

"Raven, I'm done!" he said.

There was no answer.

"Hello, Raven? I'm finished."

Still nothing.

"Come on girl, I know you hear me!"

Beast Boy was now frustrated.

"I hate it when she ignores me!" he muttered as he approached the shower.

In a flourish, he flung aside the curtain. "Yo, Raven! I'm..." he trailed off.

Raven screamed when she noticed Beast Boy staring at her.

"Oops." the changeling said, his face a bright shade of crimson.

In the lounge, Starfire had joined the other two Titans.

"Shall we do more shopping today, Robin?" she asked.

"Nah. I was thinking we take a walk in the park or something. You know, get some fresh air, enjoy nature."

"Glorious! That will also be most beneficial to our baby!"

"Wanna make a picnic of it?" Cyborg offered. "I can cook up something good!"

"Okay, but keep it simple." Robin said.

Their conversation was interrupted by an explosion.

"What was that?" Robin exclaimed, already on his feet.

Starfire and Cyborg also assumed prone positions. Then Beast Boy appeared, diving into the lounge for dear life.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" he cried.

"Who?" Starfire asked.

Just then, Raven appeared at the doorway. She was a spectacle; foam from shampoo was still in her hair, and she was clad only in her bathrobe, which was also soaking wet.

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE SHIT!" she roared.

"Hold, on, what's going on here?" Robin asked.

"That little green fuck saw me naked in the shower!" she replied.

"What!" Cyborg asked in disbelief.

"It was an accident!" the changeling yelled from behind Starfire. He figured the Tamaranian would be a good shield against Raven's fury.

"All right you two, hold on!" Robin called out. "Before we go killing each other here, I want to hear both sides of what happened! Starting with you, Beast Boy."

The Titans listened as the shape shifter hysterically gave his account of the event. Cyborg had to keep himself from laughing, while Robin just rolled his eyes at this latest example of his friend's carelessness. Starfire felt sorry for Raven, and yet hardly felt any anger at Beast Boy.

"I just don't like being ignored, that's all!" he finally said. "So, I just wanted to get her attention!"

"Well you got it, all right!" Raven said through her clenched teeth.

"What's your side, Raven?" Robin asked.

"Basically, my story's the same as Beast Boy's. He needed to pee, he suggested I let him in, I did, he finished and had to tell me he was done, but to do it, he had to open up the curtain. End of story."

"So, this was all just a big accident then?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then you don't have to beat him to a pulp."

Raven was aghast for a moment, but then calmed down. "I suppose you're right and that I overreacted. Sorry guys."

She walked out of the room and back to the bathroom. Starfire followed her.

Robin eyed Beast Boy. "You know, you could've just had her wait outside the room, you know?"

"I'll do that next time." he said.

"Hopefully, there won't be a next time." Cyborg said. "I'm gonna work on installing a second bathroom. I've been putting that off too long."

"You do that." Robin said, collapsing on the sofa. 'Hell of a way to start the day.' he thought.

Meanwhile, Starfire and Raven were engaged in a conversation outside the bathroom.

"I'm sorry I scared all of you." the mystic said. "I was just so angry!"

"I suppose I would be too." said Starfire. "But at least all is well now."

"Yes, it is." she said, sadly.

"Is there something wrong, friend Raven?"

"No...yes. I still feel shaken up about Beast Boy seeing me naked."

"It will pass, my friend." she said.

Then, Starfire embraced Raven, rubbing her back as she did so. The mystic didn't protest, but returned the hug.

The two girls then released their embrace and regarded each other for a moment.

"Thanks, Star." said Raven.

The Tamaranian nodded, and then blushed when she noticed that Raven's robe had come open. The mystic noticed as well and quickly entered the bathroom and shut the door.

Starfire sighed. "I hope Raven can find love, just as I have." she said aloud, making her way back to the lounge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The day had gone smoothly, with no calls put in to the Titans. Raven had gotten over her anger with Beast Boy, much to the relief of the other Titans.

Cyborg had brought a generous portion of food for their picnic. Starfire wound up consuming most of it.

"She's eating for two." Robin explained. The others could only nod in agreement.

Starfire was also wearing one of the new dresses she bought. It was purple in color, with a number of yellow flowers on it. It seemed quite big on the Tamaranian, but she managed that difficulty by wearing a thing pink belt on the waist. Starfire had adjusted her looks to something more or less normal. In addition to the dress, she also had on her sunhat.

"It is such a glorious day!" she exclaimed after finishing eating. "Let us enjoy a walk, Robin!"

"Fine by me!" he said happily.

The two lovers walked together through the park, while the other Titans watched.

"He's got it bad!" Cyborg said, smiling.

"That's young love for you." Beast Boy remarked, resuming his lunch.

Raven said nothing, but rather went back to reading a book she brought. Still, she found it hard to concentrate on the story.

Seeing Robin and Starfire together brought out her own feelings of longing. She didn't feel jealous of the Tamaranian. Rather, she was envious.

'Can I ever experience what she has?' she thought to herself. On the heels of that thought came another feeling; 'I wonder if I would be a good mother.'

She smirked as she realized the answer; her main experience in parenting came from when she escorted Melvin, Teether, and Timmy through the Alps. Though it could've gone better, it nevertheless showed her potential as a mother.

She nearly snickered to herself at yet another thought; she hoped whoever would be the father would not be an inter-dimensional demon, as had been the case with _her_.

Sighing, Raven stood up and set her book down, intent on taking her own walk. The other two Titans didn't question her action.

That night, when the Titans were preparing for bed, Beast Boy stood outside of Raven's room. He was unsure of himself, of what whether or not he should do the thing he had planned. He knew it would be a nice thing to do, but would it be necessary?

Summoning his courage, he knocked on the door. Raven opened it.

"What is it?" she said, stifling a yawn.

"I just came by to..." he trailed off.

"To what? Wake me up?"

"No. To...well, apologize for this morning."

"Huh? Oh, that! Yeah, well, I think I _did_ overreact."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

Raven nodded. "Did you like what you saw?" she blurted out.

Beast Boy stared at her, slack jawed. "What?"

Raven immediately felt embarrassed. "Sorry! I don't know why I said that!"

"Hey, it's okay!" he said, patting her on the shoulder. "That was probably your heart speaking."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you want to still answer your question?"

"If you want." Again, Raven regretted her reply. 'Must be my passionate side talking!'

"Well...yeah, I did."

Raven smiled sheepishly. "Maybe one day, the tables will be turned."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe I'll see you naked in the shower."

Beast Boy smiled at her. "Does that mean you'll have to use the bathroom really bad?"

"Uh...I don't think so."

"Well, how will you justify it?"

"I'll think of something. In the meantime, I want to go to bed."

"Sure. Night Raven!" He left.

Raven closed her door and jumped onto her bed. "I feel like an idiot." she said aloud.

"What I am doing, saying I see him naked..."

Other thoughts began to surface. "Oh boy." she said softly. Raven knew all too well what the sensations she felt meant. While she was shocked at them, she was also pleased.

Meanwhile, Starfire busied herself in her room. She was using a special communications computer, one that she used to write home. She spent a long time thinking of how she was going to let her k'norfka, Galfore, know of what has transpired.

She was rather nervous in typing the letter, but now that she had finished, she was proud of her skills. She hit the "send" button on the screen and hoped for the best.

Having completed that task, Starfire took out her sleepwear. She stripped naked and was about to get her bathrobe, but paused in front of the mirror. She looked at her slightly enlarged belly.

She was rather anxious at the fact that her belly would become larger over the months. Yet, she pushed that concern aside as she also knew it meant a new life was growing inside her. She smiled as she prepared for her shower.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Days passed more or less without incident at Titans Tower. The Titans passed on the news of Starfire's pregnancy to Titans East, then to honorary Titans. A reply from Bumblebee suggested a baby shower, but Starfire had no idea what such a thing was about. Raven suggested against it for that reason.

Days soon turned into weeks, and the Titans noted Starfire's belly was already getting noticeably bigger. Beast Boy had suggested a photo album to remember these days and to provide a record of Starfire's progress. The others agreed, with Raven complimenting him on having one of the best ideas he came up with in a long time.

One day, while the boys were out in town, Raven was alone with Starfire in the lounge. The mystic knew she had an opportunity here.

"Starfire, can I ask a favor of you?"

"What is it?" the Tamaranian replied.

"I'd like to use my powers to sense your baby. To be in touch with it."

Starfire was perplexed. "What purpose would that serve?"

"For me, it will be the closest experience I have to having a child of my own. At least, for now."

"Oh, I see. This will not hurt the baby?"

"In no way at all will it hurt."

"Very well, Raven. You may proceed."

Raven cracked her knuckles and placed a hand on Starfire's belly.

"Anything?" Starfire asked her.

"Just...static."

"Maybe the baby is not yet old enough?"

"No. I think I need bare skin."

Starfire nodded, and so she adjusted her dress to above her belly, showing off her underwear.

"Star, that's a bit beyond what I expected!" exclaimed Raven.

"We are alone, so I see no problem. Please, continue."

Heaving a sigh, Raven again placed her hand on her friend's belly and closed her eyes.

Starfire watched her reaction. At first, Raven knitted her brows together. Then, she seemed relaxed, and then smiled as she opened her eyes.

"I can sense it! It's almost as if it's inside me too!"

The two girls were elated at this new technique of Raven's. After a few minutes, Raven removed her hand, while Starfire adjusted her dress to the proper level.

"You're very lucky, Star." Raven remarked. "You get to create a life inside you."

"I know. It is a wonderful feeling! I hope you get to experience it as well."

"I intend to."

They then engrossed themselves in a conversation.

During the following weeks, Starfire had found other ways to occupy herself while the Titans fought other villains, ways that didn't involve getting indigestion or gas. She had read that working out while pregnant can help in giving birth, so she tried that. In addition she also listened to music. Sometimes, she would play with Silkie or take him for a walk. She would also enjoy the sun on days when it was clear with her pet. She would also read some of her romance novels as well while sunning herself.

When some of their old adversaries showed up (it was assumed that they somehow thawed out from their frozen prison in Paris), the battles for the remaining Titans became harder, so it was decided to see if any of the honorary Titans would mind helping out by taking Starfire's place.

Pantha was the first to volunteer, but she could only help for a short time; she had other tasks to attend to. She and Cyborg became good friends during her short visit, but Starfire also liked her.

After she left, Argent took her place, but also was limited on her time with the Titans. During her stay, Raven became aquatinted with her. They spent a great deal of time together, reading in her room. The other Titans hardly got to spend time with her, as she seemed to prefer Raven's company.

The Herald was the next guest. He also hung around Raven. Beast Boy was jealous, as he worked close with Herald once when he had to lead a team to rescue the Titans from the Brotherhood of Evil.

Unexpectedly, Jericho was the next guest. Beast Boy was elated, for he spent time with him, becoming good friends. In his spare time, Jericho taught the Titans basic sign language. Starfire was particularly saddened when he had to leave.

There was an interval of guests for a week after Jericho departed, which once again left the Titans shorthanded. During a particularly tough battle, Starfire was occupied in reading at the Tower. Yet, she found it hard to concentrate, knowing her friends could use some help. But the safety of her child took precedence.

Her musings were interrupted when she heard the door open. She looked back to see who it was...but saw nothing!

"What made the door open?" she wondered aloud.

"Just me, cutie." came a reply. Then, a figure appeared, which sent a chill through Starfire's body.

"The Red X!" she cried out.

"In the flesh!" he said, taking a seat.

"What do you want here?" she demanded.

"Well, I came mostly to talk to Robin, but seeing how you're the only one here, I..." He trailed off, as if noticing Starfire for the first time.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Damn! You're a little young, aren't you? Who's the father?"

"Robin."

Red X was astonished. "_Him? _Mister 'By-the-book-do-gooder?'"

"It was a result of haste. But he intended no harm."

"I'm not saying that he did!" He shook his head. "Amazing!"

Starfire sat opposite of Red X. "Why are you here?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Well, I just wanted to tell him that I'm not in the business of villainy anymore."

"You are not?"

"Nope. After helping you all out in that race, I got a thrill. Then there were a few times when I helped other people out too. I thought to myself 'Hey, this is better than stealing!' So, I decided to go straight."

"Then do you wish to become a Titan?"

"No way! I'm in it for myself, as usual. I just wanted to let Robin know that so he doesn't come to kick my ass if he sees me helping an old lady or something."

"I see. I shall let him know."

"Good. Well, I'll let you get back to what you were doing before Robin sees me here and goes ballistic."

"Farewell new hero!"

Rex X activated his cloaking device and was gone.

For the remainder of her time alone, Starfire contemplated her affairs. Strangely enough, Rex X's visit brought up the issue of Galfore's replies to Starfire's mind.

One simply stated how happy he was and his congratulations, praising her for continuing her family line. Then, she recently received a response that was more troubling. She wasn't sure how to bring it up to Robin. She knew that a person can write one thing, but actually think something different in person. She knew that it had consequences for the other Titans as well.

"I must tell them." she said aloud.

Half and hour later, the Titans arrived.

"Whew, that was a tough one!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Who was the villain?" Starfire asked.

"Overload." Cyborg said. "Haven't taken him on in a while. But, we kicked his electric butt!"

"Glorious!" the Tamaranian exclaimed. "I have some news for all of you."

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"Well, while you were gone, the Red X visited here."

"Red X!" Robin yelled.

"Yes, but it was a good visit! He is saying he is not a villain anymore! He wishes to do good!"

"Can we trust him?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, he didn't harm Starfire, I assume." Raven remarked.

"No, he did not. He simply spoke to me. But there is something else that I feel is even more important."

"What would that be?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, I have been in conversation with my k'norfka. He first gave his greetings to all of you, and says how proud he is of me for having a child."

"Really?" Robin asked.

"Yes. And recently, he sent another message. He is arriving here in a week. He wishes to meet us here, at our home."

"Home? As in Titans Tower?" Robin said nervously.

"Correct, Robin." Starfire replied. "Is that not wonderful?"

Robin sat down on the sofa, his face pale.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

That night, Robin and Starfire were together in her room, sitting on her bed. Both were dressed in their sleepwear. Starfire was leaning again Robin, whose arms encircled his love's belly. He gently rubbed it.

"You are nervous, are you not, Robin?" Starfire asked him.

"Very!" he replied. "It's not really a good sign when a girl's father shows up, knowing that his kid is pregnant. And what's worse, he already met me once!"

"And you do not believe he will approve of your actions with me?"

"That's my guess. And seeing what _you_ can do with your powers, I'd hate to have him mad at me!"

"I see." Starfire heaved a sigh. "I am curious what he will think of me."

"What are you worried about?"

"He may think me a disgrace, allowing myself to be distracted from a warrior's life. I was impatient."

Robin gazed at the wall. "Guess we'll find out together, won't we?"

Starfire nodded. She managed to cock her head and kiss Robin. He returned her kiss. Then, he smiled.

"You know, it's funny. Normally, this might lead to sex with us!"

"Yes, too bad, is it not?"

"We'll enjoy it again someday."

"Yes, I hope so too!"

Seeing no other option, the two lovers slid next to each other and slept.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was returning to his room after showering. He felt clean and refreshed. When he passed Raven's room, he paused. He felt something akin to longing as he waited there. It was then he realized that he perhaps had real feelings for Raven. He began to wonder if she really meant what she said nearly two months ago after that unfortunate shower incident.

But just as he walked away, the door opened, and a black hand pulled him inside!

"What the hell?" he cried out.

He was left sprawling on the floor. He dropped his towel and dirty clothes, as well as his bag with his soaps, toothbrush and toothpaste and mouthwash.

A figure then appeared from the darkness. Beast Boy was terrified!

"W-who are you?"

The figure was now fully illuminated.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

The mystic nodded.

"What's the deal? Why..."

He was interrupted when she charged at him, pinning him down. She straddled him, grabbing his wrists.

Beast Boy's heart was pounding, not so much out of fear as it was anticipation.

"What is this all about?" he asked, his voice quaking.

She flicked her head, causing her hood to fall back. Raven then leaned in to his face and kissed him on the lips.

When she finished, she saw the changeling was wide eyed and slack jawed.

"Well?" she asked, smiling.

"Dude! That...that was great."

Raven nodded in approval. She repeated her action, this time letting Beast Boy move. He embraced her, rubbing her back.

They stared into each other's eyes and then stood up, eying the other like a wild animal.

They approached calmly, encircling their arms around each other's torso. Beast Boy acted on an impulse to do what he always wanted to do; he slid his arms underneath Raven's cape, and felt her back. He then lowered his arms and felt her waist. Then, sensing no protest, he felt her butt.

She smiled at him and did the same. She then brought his waist close to hers.

"Raven..." Beast Boy began. "You...you're not intending on getting pregnant tonight, are you?"

"No." she said, softly. "That's why I have _these_." She let him go and walked to her dresser, presenting a small box of condoms.

"You planned this?" Beast Boy said, astonished.

"Of course."

"So...you love me?"

She nodded. "Secretly, until now. I guess the showing incident sparked it."

"Huh?"

"Well, after that, I had a strange desire in me. Of course, you already knew of what emerged with my feelings toward you, right?"

"Yeah, you've been kinder and gentler. And you haven't insulted me as much."

"Exactly. And now, tonight, I want to be intimate."

"Big leap, isn't it?"

"How long have we known each other?"

"I don't know. Three or four years?"

"So, it isn't as big a leap as you think."

Beast Boy nodded, seeing Raven's point.

"So, whaddya say we get intimate then?"

Smiling, Raven walked to him again. He fought the impulse to back off, as he was not accustomed to this display of affection by Raven. Were it Starfire or Terra, he would be less nervous.

She approached him until they were touching. Beast Boy noted that even when they were both barefoot, Raven still was taller than him; her lips were about even with his forehead. He noted that he only had to slightly advert his eyes slightly down to see her chest.

Suddenly, Beast Boy felt _very much_ violated; Raven's hand was down his pants.

"What are you doing?" he said, his voice high pitched.

"Getting you in the mood." she replied, a broad grin on her face.

Beast Boy nearly passed out from the sensation. When Raven finished, he was staggering.

"Wow." he said, flatly. Then, he lost his balance.

Raven caught him, keeping him from falling.

"You're pathetic." she said, shaking her head.

Then, she was startled when Beast Boy's left hand grabbed the collar of her leotard. She let go of him and backed off, but his hand was still clamped on. Then, it was Raven's turn for a surprise; smiling, Beast Boy allowed himself to fall while hanging on to the leotard, causing it to rip all the way down the middle.

Raven was embarrassed at first, but didn't mind. Beast Boy, meanwhile, admired his work.

"You really ought to wear underwear." he told her.

"No need to with this." she said, tearing the remaining fabric apart.

"At least wear panties." Beast Boy suggested.

"Whatever." Raven retorted.

She slid her arms out of the sleeves, dropping the torn leotard to the ground. She then removed her cape, leaving her naked.

Beast Boy followed suit, casting off his robe first, then his pajamas and underwear. The mystic admired his body.

"You know, you're putting on some muscle."

"Glad you noticed. You look good too."

"Thanks. Herbal tea does wonders for my figure."

"Ever try the gym?"

"Just to keep fit."

"Seems to be working."

Raven couldn't stand it any longer. She aggressively embraced Beast Boy, kissing him, clawing his back. She only paused long enough to hand him a condom.

He managed to put it on and pushed Raven onto the bed.

"Take me now!" she hissed as he climbed on her.

He nodded and began to make passionate love to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

It was one week later. Since then, the Titans had worked with Starfire to clean up the tower and make as many Tamaranian dishes as possible. Robin and Starfire had several conversations in bed, sleeping together regularly. And Raven and Beast Boy made love to each other a second time (that first night, Raven advised Beast Boy not to rip her clothes again).

The Titans waited on the shoreline of the island, waiting for Galfore's transport to show up.

"Why do we have to be _down here_?" Beast Boy asked.

"The Grand Ruler's ship is too large for the roof of the tower." Starfire explained. "It is designed, however, to be able to land wherever needed, including in the water."

"Gets around, doesn't he?" Cyborg remarked.

"Yes, he does." replied Starfire.

Although she had been away from her home for a long time, she still recalled her people's history.

Robin squinted his eyes as he watched the sky. In his mind, he went over what might happen. He had prepared the reception for Galfore as best he could, including sending out a message for the public and Justice League not to panic at the arrival of his ship. The food was ready, made according to Starfire's instructions.

His main aim was to soften the blow as much as possible of him getting the girl he protected for years pregnant. Galfore was like a father to her. He knew that any human father would be furious. He hated to see what Galfore's fury might be.

His musings were interrupted by Cyborg.

"Notice the two new love birds?" he whispered.

"Huh?"

"Look at BB and Rae!"

Robin glanced at them.

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? I bet you anything they've been at it!"

"You mean they've been having sex?"

"At least once."

"How can you tell?"

"The way they're acting is like the way you and Star acted. See?"

Robin looked again and noticed Raven and Beast Boy holding hands. They were also talking openly and were rather close to each other.

Had anyone else seen the two of them, they wouldn't have noticed anything suspicious. But Robin had known the two Titans for years. He knew what was out of the ordinary. And given his own experiences, he had to agree with Cyborg. He nodded at him.

A few minutes later, Cyborg noticed something in the sky.

"Hey, I see something!" he said.

The Titans stood up, craning their necks to see the ship's approach.

It was a dot in the sky at first, but then the scale of it quickly became apparent. It was more or less spindle shaped, as large as a commercial jet plane, and appeared to be made mostly of gold. Large pylons at the back half of the ship supported the large engines, which made a loud roar as they fought to keep the ship above the water.

Slowly, it settled onto the water with a minimal splash. It rocked precariously for a few seconds. Then, a door opened. There was a slight hiss as the pressure equalized. A ramp then was lowered and extended to the shoreline.

Four Tamaranian guards then ran out, lining up side by side on the shore. Then, Galfore himself appeared. Starfire contained herself from rushing to him.

Galfore took in the air for a moment, and then walked to the shore. The guards made way for him. He stepped in front of Starfire. He then smiled.

"X'Hal, Koriand'r! You act as though you and your friends were in some army!"

She smiled back. "It is good to see you again, my k'norfka!" They embraced each other.

The other Titans relaxed, but kept their distance, Robin especially. He had a vision of Galfore rushing at him and beating him to a pulp for what he did to Starfire.

Instead, he simply stared at him.

"So, you are the one that has given my bumgorf a child?" he asked.

"Yes, your majesty." Robin said with humility. 'If you're gonna pound me, then do it.' he thought. 'I had no right to...'

Galfore picked up Robin and gave him a powerful embrace, laughing.

"I knew you and my bumgorf would come together some day and have a child!"

He then set the shocked Titan down. "I just did not think it would be so soon!"

Robin was perplexed. "You're...not mad at me?"

"Why should I be mad?" asked Galfore. "You and Starfire are perfect together. And you have also continued her lineage."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Robin said, in nervous relief.

"Come, my k'norfka!" Starfire exclaimed, happily. "We have a feast to attend to which we have prepared!"

The Titans and the Grand Ruler entered the Tower. The guards, no longer needed, returned inside the ship.

The feasting did not last long, as Starfire and Galfore displayed the same voracious eating habits as they did on Tamaran. The other Titans, fortunately, had their own meals.

"A most fantastic feast!" Galfore declared when he was finished. "You are good friends for my bumgorf!"

"Thanks." Cyborg said. "We aim to please at Titans Tower!"

"So," Galfore began. "Tell me what sort of adventures have you accomplished here on Earth with my Koriand'r?"

The Titans each gave accounts of their various adventures; the battle against Brother Blood and the formation of Titans East, the encounter with Slade and Trigon (which had Galfore in awe, for even the Tamaranians were aware of the demon's evil), and the epic world wide battle with the Brotherhood of Evil.

"X'Hal!" exclaimed Galfore. "You have certainly proved your prowess as a warrior, Starfire."

"I could not have done it without my friends!" Starfire replied.

The Grand Ruler nodded. "Now Titans, if you will, I wish to have a private talk with my bumgorf and Robin."

'Uh oh.' thought Robin. '_Now_ he comes out with it.'

The other Titans left the room, all feeling worried for what might happen.

"I have noticed you seem uneasy, Robin." said Galfore.

"Well, I thought you might be upset that I got Starfire pregnant." the Boy Wonder replied.

"Oh no! If anything, I was surprised! I knew it would happen, just not at this time."

"So, you are not upset with me either?" Starfire said.

"Why would I be?" Galfore asked, confused.

"My being pregnant means that I can not help my friends in battle. That would risk injury to the baby. I thought you would see me as less of a warrior. Not as strong."

Galfore patted Starfire on her shoulder. "My dear Koriand'r, I would _never_ see you as less of a warrior! Being pregnant takes strength as well! As does raising a child!"

He laughed. "And believe me, I know how hard raising a child can be!"

Starfire laughed. "I am relieved!"

"So am I." Robin said. "I guess I'm too used to how Earth fathers would react."

Galfore patted him on the back. "Your people have quite some time to learn the true values of life."

He then sighed.

"Is something troubling you, Galfore?" Starfire asked.

"No...yes. There is. I am uncertain how to bring it up."

"Please, tell us!"

"Well, it is about the real reason I came to Earth. It wasn't just to see you, as joyous as that is."

"What is it then?"

"I did not want to tell you in a message, because I knew it would be better coming straight from my heart."

Heaving a sigh, Galfore explained his intentions. The two Titans were awestruck by his request.

"We'll have to tell the others." Robin said. "This will affect them too."

He never would have imagined Starfire's pregnancy would cause such a change in their lives.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"What!" the three remaining Titans exclaimed in unison.

"It is what may be best for the baby." Starfire explained. "Besides, now that I have had time to think about it, I believe it to be good for me, too."

Cyborg put a hand to his head. "But why does Robin have to go?"

"Because I'm her fiancé now." he explained. "Her betrothed, just like that slime ball thing was. Of course, I'm much better looking!"

"And it is for what is right in my heart as well." Starfire added.

Raven sighed. "With you two on Tamaran, that'll really leave us shorthanded. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Robin said. "Without a doubt. Where Starfire goes, _I_ go. I'd go to hell and back for her!"

Galfore watched the exchange with interest. "Koriand'r, you have made a wise choice with your mate." He smiled at her.

"But who's gonna be with us?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "The three of us can't handle things! And we need a leader!"

"I thought of that." Robin said. "I'll just appoint one of you as a leader."

"Who?" Starfire asked.

"Well, I was thinking of Cyborg."

The bionic hero gasped. "Me? Leader?"

"Sure, why not? You did a good job with Titans East."

At first, he smiled, but then reconsidered. "No man. I'm not really up to it."

"Sure you are! You're a lot like I was."

"No, I really don't think so."

"Come on, Cy!" Beast Boy said. "You're awesome! You'd be great!"

"Look, I know how nice you're trying to be, Robin. But it just wouldn't feel right, leading this team. I can't put my finger on it, but I don't feel right for the job."

Robin sighed. "As you wish. Now I gotta think of someone else. But who?"

He looked at the two remaining candidates. He then smiled, and put his hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Me?" the mystic said in awe.

"I've looked up to you many times for strength, Raven. You're a fighter. You're smart, and you don't take crap from anyone. You're the perfect choice."

Raven blinked in surprise. Beast Boy and Cyborg stood closer to her.

"Hey, I'd follow you into battle any day, Raven." Cyborg said.

"Ditto!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Starfire beamed with happiness. "Most glorious!" she exclaimed, as she gave her friends a group hug. Not even Raven protested.

That night, the Titans were uneasy. Tomorrow, Robin and Starfire would join Galfore as he returned to Tamaran. There, Starfire would raise her baby with her new husband. It was unsure how long Robin would live there, but it seemed that as long as he was loved by Starfire, he would not be separated from her.

Raven was in the hallway, staring at the sky through the window. Then, she felt a presence; it was Beast Boy.

"Cosmic thoughts?" he asked, indicating the sky.

"I'm just wondering about what fate has in store for those two, and for us."

"We'll get along fine."

Raven nodded. "What do you think of me being leader?"

"I think you'll kick ass!"

She smiled at him. "So," she began. "Wanna have sex?"

Beast Boy was taken aback by her suggestion. "Just like that? You make it sound like you're asking for a twenty dollar bill!"

Raven stared at the floor, ashamed. "You're right. I've been taking it too lightly, even though we've only experienced it twice. I never relished it. I just took it casually, just for the physical pleasure. I never let my emotions into it."

Beast Boy patted her on the back. "We'll work on that." he said.

Raven smiled, then yelped as Beast Boy pinched her butt.

He laughed at her.

"Okay then!" the mystic said.

Her powers lashed out at him for a moment. At first, Beast Boy didn't notice anything odd. Then, he realized how cold he felt. He looked down and saw he was naked.

"Oh, that's a dirty trick." he said, walking toward Raven.

She shrugged, smiling. She took him under her cloak, managing to cover him.

"So," she said. "Willing to take _real _pleasure in having sex?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Well, since you got me like this!"

About half an hour later, the weather became rather stormy as Raven let her passions _truly_ pour out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

The day was rather hot, but not really humid. The sky was clear, with only a few wisps of clouds. It wasquite lovely.

Starfire relished the scene, for it was the last time she would see it for a very long while. Robin also enjoyed the view with her. He knew he would be leaving behind nearly everything he knew. But he certainly would not leave behind everything he loved.

He looked back at his fellow teammates, and then his replacement. Raven looked at him with apprehension. She was not only nervous for being a leader now, but also because of the fact she was loosing one of her best friends.

Starfire looked back at the Titans as well, as felt the same thing. She and Robin joined them. They said nothing, for no words could suffice in expressing their current emotions. Instead, they read each other's expressions. Starfire then began to cry. The other Titans followed suit.

Galfore watched from a distance of the interaction. He too shed a tear, knowing of the bond Starfire had with her friends.

"Do a good job, Raven." said Robin. "And always be optimistic."

"What? And change a life long habit?" she replied, jokingly. Smiling, they hugged each other.

He then stood in front of Beast Boy. "Take care of yourself, Garfield."

The changeling was slightly annoyed, but managed a smile. "Take care of Star and that baby." They shook hands and had a quick embrace.

He then stood in front of Cyborg. "See you around, Victor."

"Yeah. Who knows, maybe we'll fly the T-ship there some day."

"We'll look forward to that." They hugged each other before parting ways.

Starfire took in front of all three of the Titans.

"I shall miss you, my friends!"

She managed to hold them all in a hug. Then, one by one, she kissed them on the cheek. Raven was rather embarrassed.

Robin and Starfire then picked up the last of their bags (the others already having been loaded on the ship) and joined Galfore.

"Farewell, Teen Titans!" he called to them, waving. They waved back, watching as he then boarded the ship.

The ramp rose up, the door sealed shut, and the engines roared to life. The ship slowly hovered, and then gracefully rocketed away. In a few minutes, it was gone.

The remaining Titans relaxed in the lounge afterwards.

"Any idea who we're going to get for replacements?" Beast Boy asked.

"I picked a couple." Raven replied. "It shouldn't take long for them to get here."

"I don't know about you all, but I'm ready to hold an initiation for them!" Cyborg said, excitedly.

Then something beeped. "I guess that's them." Raven said, making her way for the elevator. The other two Titans followed.

At the ground level, they went for the entrance and opened the door. Standing there impatiently, were Kid Flash and Jinx.

"_Those two?_" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, gotta a problem?" Jinx replied.

"Welcome aboard!" Cyborg declared.

"About time!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "It took, what, six minutes for you to get down here?"

"Three minutes." Raven retorted as she lead them to the elevator.

"So, you think you can handle me being one of you now?" Jinx asked.

"Only if you do what you're told." said Raven. "Remember, I'm the new leader."

In the lounge, the two new Titans made for the sofa and sat down.

"Comfy!" Kid Flash said. "I think I'm gonna like it here!"

"Not so fast!" Cyborg said. "Jinx, I bet you know what's next, right?"

"Lunch?" she suggested.

"Nope. Initiation!"

"You got that too?"

"Of course!"

"So," Kid Flash began, "What's that involve?"

"Well," began Beast Boy, "You first gotta take off your pants, and..."

Raven clamped a hand over his mouth. "Don't blame him. He gets excited around new company."

"I bet." Jinx said. "How often do you take him for walks?"

The others laughed, while Beast Boy blushed profusely.

"You know," Raven began. "I think we're off to a beautiful friendship!"

Cyborg interrupted her by bringing out a rubber chicken, a pink wig, and a tutu.

"Yo! Forgetting something?"

The two new members groaned in dismay.

"You're first, Jinx." Raven said, smiling.

"_Thanks._" she deadpanned. "With friends like this, we won't need many enemies."

Raven smiled. Once again, a new chapter had opened up in her life. And it was looking good for her already.

**The End**

* * *

_That's it folks, the end of the saga with Robin and Starfire. Hope you enjoyed the ride. _

_And in case any of you ask, I believe the story has been told. With few exceptions, no trilogy should have more than three volumes, so this is the last of this series (sad, isn't it?). _

_But don't loose heart. There are other, different stories to be told, so keep watch for them. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans._


End file.
